eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Bristlebane Day
Happy April Fool's Day (don't take any wooden gold pieces!) and Blessed Bristlebane Day! Today the Trickster in everyone gets to come out for a little fun, and the dev's have gotten in on the act. The following banner marks those quests and NPCs related to Bristlebane Day: 2011 It has begun, again! This year there is another book, Perfectly Serious Items to Craft II, obtained from the Bristlebane Day merchants (the first book in the series, Perfectly Serious Items to Craft, is available again, as well). For master crafters with their Earring of the Solstice, check your local crafting instance and your town's tradeskill headquarters for a new collection, Bristlebane's Memories. New for this year the quest is available from on the Enchanted Lands docks. Returning from previous years: * On the docks of Enchanted Lands, visit the Gigglegibber Hunt Master for the Ratical quest as well as to purchase the Gigglegibber Scavenger Hunt List. * The one-time-only quest Tin Metal Protection is available again for those who have not yet completed it. * Additionally, for those who have completed the collection quest Impossibly Rare Objects you may once again speak with The Grand Prankster to have him "bless" your reward. If you recevied the reward in previous years but forgot (or didn't realise!) go pick it up from your home and bring it out to him and he will oblige you just the same! On April 1st, a new quest will be available -- but only for this one day: * In Enchanted Lands, the quest Riddled Throughout the Land will be available, with a new reward for 2011. 2010 It has begun, find recipes from city merchant shops, and don't throw back any old cabbages! The tradeskill societies in each city have a new vendor, the Bristlebane Day Merchant, who will sell the recipe book Perfectly Serious Items to Craft. Jester's Gardens throughout Antonica, The Commonlands, Darklight Wood, Timorous Deep, and Greater Faydark provide the raw materials for these recipies. There are also minstrels and jesters in West Freeport,North Qeynos, and Gorowyn Quests returning from previous years: * Visit Blat Berisen in Antonica, The Commonlands, Darklight Wood, Timorous Deep, or Greater Faydark to begin the Tin Metal Protection quest series (not repeatable if completed in previous years). * On the docks of Enchanted Lands, visit the Gigglegibber Hunt Master for the Ratical quest. * After completing Ratical, you can obtain the Gigglegibber Scavenger Hunt quest by purchasing the starter from the Hunt Master. * The collection quest Impossibly Rare Objects returns, with purple shiny spawns in The Commonlands, Antonica, Greater Faydark, Darklight Wood and Timorous Deep. Don't forget to show the collection reward to Bristlebane in his Grand Prankster form to get a Blessed Gigglegibber Mini-Comfort Crate. You need to have completed the quest Tin Metal Protection to be able to speak to him. On April 1st, several new quests will be available -- but only for this one day: * In Enchanted Lands, the quest Riddled Throughout the Land will be available. * Jester's Superior Gardens will appear throughout Enchanted Lands, offering an unexpected supply of crafting goodies from Frostfell, Erollisi Day, Tinkerfest, Brew Day and Nights of the Dead. Frostfell crafting stations will also appear in Enchanted Lands and at the airship docks in Sinking Sands. 2009 The following quests are available for the Bristlebane celebrations this year: *Tin Metal Protection (not repeatable from previous years) *Ratical (repeatable from previous years and offers a new house item reward) *A new collection quest Impossibly Rare Objects available with spawns in The Commonlands, Antonica, Greater Faydark, Darklight Wood and Timorous Deep. Don't forget to show the collection reward to Bristlebane in his Grand Prankster form to get a Blessed Gigglegibber Mini-Comfort Crate. You need to have completed the quest Tin Metal Protection to be able to speak to him. *Right-clicking the Hunt Master in the Enchanted Lands lets you buy a Gigglegibber Scavenger Hunt List to start Gigglegibber Scavenger Hunt. 2008 The was available from the Hunt Master this year as well as a new quest starting on Enchanted Lands docks. All you had to do was kill ten rats. Tin Metal Protection Players were asked to seek out Blat Berisen, camped outside of South Qeynos in Antonica, on the Green Knoll outside Kelethin, just outside West Freeport in Commonlands, and north of the Gorowyn Beach Outpost in Timorous Deep to start this year's Bristlebane quest line (there may be other places for other cities). The following quests were available, all of which scaled to the player's level and give AA: #Tin Metal Protection #Card Deals #Ogled Goggles #Wine for the Lady #Fribles's Fate Players started the first quest and then started each of the others in order. Once they received the final quest, the remaining quests were completed in reverse order (they were short delivery quests and took little time). 2007 *Cute Mode -- When you log in anytime on April 1, you will be in Cute Mode (All humanoid players and monsters will have ballooned heads) but despair not! If you just cannot stand it, use /cutemode to turn it off! * The Herald of Bristlebane -- If you die today, don't be so quick with that Revive button! Gerald Gigglegibber, the Herald of Bristlebane, just might be able to help with your little problem... or not. Let's all hope that "Bristly Bane" loves us! * The Archaeologist -- eq2players has announced that LU34 will include a new character class that starts in Haven, the Archaeologist. fr:Jour de Bristlebane Category:Live Events